


Maybe Fate Is Actually a Thing

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [93]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Detective Stiles, Español | Spanish, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Future, Future Fic, Human Stiles Stilinski, Jackson speaks Spanish, Lawyer Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mentioned Original Child Character - Freeform, Minor Original Character(s), Multilingual, Multilingual Character, Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Questioning, Questions, Romantic Fluff, So Married, Werewolf Children, Werewolf Jackson, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Jackson goes to the police station to see how Kyle's questioning is going.





	Maybe Fate Is Actually a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I'd love to know if you like the chapter... whatever you feel like sharing is interesting to me... never doubt that since I write this for you.
> 
> I was going to post this next weekend but hell, I won a contest today that means a lot to me and I felt like celebrating... so if reading this chapter is fun for anybody, I'm happy to make you smile or simply enjoy some reading with these two characters and this world of mine.
> 
> I'm also posting it sooner because it's short... but what happens is important to know, so I hope you'll find it interesting.
> 
> I'm Spanish -as some readers already know-, so this chapter gave me the chance to write in my mother tongue for the first time, which was fun... and weird xDD
> 
> Thanks so much to Abbyholy for her help and advice <3
> 
> If you'd like to support me, come visit me on my [Tumblr.](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) This part will be cross-posted there.

Stiles sees Jackson on the phone by the door of the police station and waits for him to finish his conversation.

"Sí, exactamente. El tribunal ha aceptado la apelación, la sentencia ha sido anulada."

Jackson listens to somebody’s reply.

"Sí, la fecha del nuevo juicio está por decidir. No sería de extrañar que nos la comuniquen en una o dos semanas, no es algo que suela alargarse demasiado. En cuanto lo sepa, te aviso, ¿de acuerdo?"

“De nada. Estamos en contacto," Jackson finally adds before hanging up.

“What are you smiling at?” Jackson asks Stiles, putting his phone back in his jacket pocket.

Stiles licks his lips. “Nothing… I just… you know, your multilingual skills are _really_ hot.”

Jackson snorts and shakes his head. “Yeah, well, Spanish is easy…”

“No, it isn’t…” Stiles disagrees.

“Okay, it isn’t but I’m a genius, you know...”

Stiles smiles and rolls his eyes dramatically.

“I could talk to you in Spanish tonight if you want…” Jackson raises both arms and wraps his hands around the back of Stiles’s neck.

“Umm, yeah, that sounds like a plan.” Stiles smiles, leaning in to kiss Jackson briefly because they are in the police station after all and there isn’t any kind of privacy.

“So, what was that?” Stiles asks once their lips part. “You seem happy…”

“Yes, I am. The appeal has been accepted and there’s going to be a new trial… so yeah, that is good news for my client, and for me of course. How about you? How are things with Kyle?”

“Pretty good, actually. He’s told us everything he knows and yes, I think we’ll get these guys.”

“So it was easy? No hesitation or second thoughts?”

“He…” Stiles hesitates as he runs a hand through his hair. “You know, he’s smart and he knows what is at stake here. He knows that he needs to uphold his part of the bargain but he’s a kid and we don’t know everything he’s been through and these… these criminals took advantage of him, of course they did… but he feels like they helped him and took care of him… so, in this really twisted way, he feels like he owes them something…” Stiles shakes his head. “Which is absolutely crazy but I’m telling you, that’s exactly how he feels and yeah, he gave them up but it was hard for him. He feels like he’s betraying them--”

“Yeah, it _is_ crazy.” Jackson interrupts him. “But he’ll get over it. He’ll forget about it.”

Stiles appreciates the conviction in Jackson’s tone because that’s exactly what he needs. He needs to believe that Kyle will get over it in no time. For some reason, he’s felt protective of this kid since he met him and he’s never been in this situation before, except obviously for his own kids and he’s not sure what to do with it… even more when he can see that Jackson is experiencing something very similar.

It’s strange and unexpected but he feels that he is making a difference for Kyle, and even if he doesn’t want to look at it that way, maybe it’s true, maybe it was fate. 

Maybe fate is actually a thing and he was meant to run after him and arrest him.

Maybe his husband was meant to meet him.

Maybe it was meant to be.

“I hope you’re right,” Stiles says.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought.
> 
> Kudos would be awesome if you liked it :)


End file.
